


The Bends

by Sparcck



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Legion of Super Heroes
Genre: Cos Has Some Control Issues, Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Kink, Wire Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcck/pseuds/Sparcck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Legion is on the verge of falling apart. So is Cos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notpoetry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=notpoetry).



> For [notpoetry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptory/pseuds/notpoetry), who pretty much demanded that I write her porn this instant.
> 
> Thanks to [blythely](http://blythely.livejournal.com), who tells me how to spell things and is really good at thesaurusing.

*

Cos finds Brainiac in the secondary control room underground. "This might be a stupid question--"

"For a change?" Brainy doesn't look up, but Cos knows he hates being vulnerable, unplugged and bare hands.

Cos rolls his eyes. "--But why is Invisible Kid running central command?"

"Because unlike the rest of you he has the mental capacity to carry out more than one task at a time." This time he does look up, and Cos sees the circuits on his face are glowing a dull gold. "Also, he asked. And paid me."

"Paid you?" Cos raises an eyebrow and when he steps fully into the room, the door slides shut behind him.

Brainy snorts. "Your innuendo is about as subtle as Ultra Boy."

"You need to be wined and dined, now?" Cos stretches his neck, popping the vertabrae down his back. Brainy curls his lips and looks away.

"Ah, the feeble brain and body of a Braalian."

"The colossal jackassery of the Coluans." Cos leans his arms on either side of Brainy's chair and Brainy doesn't move, doesn't even shift his eyes away from Cos's.

"Maybe this is hard for you to grasp, Rokk," Brainy says, cooly, and his breath against Cos's face smells faintly like sugary cordite. "But my species doesn't need... physical contact like you think."

Cos puts his lips against the now-empty port at the back of Brainy's skull. "Who said anything about 'need', _Dox_?"

Brainy jerks away with a hiss, his hand coming up halfway as though he wants to bat Cos away. Instead, he curls it into a fist. "Was there something you wanted, or did you come down here just to torture me?"

"I know what you're doing," Cos says, and he feels a slither of anger and power in his belly because there's the empty jack and there are Brainy's familiar wires, and here's Brainy, and--

Brainy bares his teeth almost aristocratically. "Do you."

Cos slams his fist down on the control panel, flexes his fingers and the screens all light up, the edges of the panel straining with magnetism. "Is your little _minion_ listening to us right now?"

Brainy stands and this time he does knock Cos's hand away. Cos catches his wrist and squeezes. Brainy smiles slowly. "Minion? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

Cos squeezes again and tilts his head and he feels a wave roll through him, electrons smashing against each other, building up in his chest. He pushes, and Brainy is thrown back against the control panel. Cos drags him up by his wrist. "Who."

Brainiac snarls. "This is why you fail as a leader, Rokk. Even when you had the ear of the U.P., you had to resort to brute-- fuck!"

Cos twists and pushes and Brainy goes down to one knee. "This isn't brute force," he spits. "This is _nothing_. You don't want to see what I can really do."

Brainy licks his lips, smirking. "As you would probably say: try me."

Cos lets him go, and Brainy staggers to his feet, fumbling for his wires hanging from the port in the small of his back. Cos looks at them, and pulls.

Brainy grits his teeth, doesn't make a sound, as they wrap three times around Cos's fist, and all his circuits fire crazily into his belly, shocking his heart into stuttering overdrive.

Cos tugs, winds the wires around his elbow and forearm, drawing Brainy closer. "I can feel it, you know. Feel _you_."

Brainy is breathing heavily, tipping his head back to look Cos in the eye. "And you talk about my arrogance."

"Takes one to know one, Brainy? That's a little... 21st Century, don't you think?" Cos slides one palm over Brainy's face, pressing against the circuits. "I don't deal well with mutiny."

Brainy tries to pull his head away, but Cos's fingers slip and push, shape the metal discs of the ports behind Brainy's ear. Brainiac pushes his hips forward and a binary whine squeeze from his lungs. "Mutiny? You're sounding more and more like the S.P., Rokk."

Cos growls, thumbs over the jacks, making Brainy twitch. "You _know_ there has to be structure--"

"Yes." Brainy finds he's clutching Cos's hip with one hand, the control panel with the other, trying to stay upright. Damned programming, damned external hardware.

"And you're supposed to be my second."

"We're all supposed to be your seco--"

"I _trusted_ you."

Brainy smiles, more of a sneer. "No, you didn't."

Cos's brow furrows and he looks regretful. "I did. Once." He frames Brainy's jaw with one hand, guiding his head forward and to the side, rubbing the leads of Brainy's wires between the thumb and two forefingers of his other hand. 

Brainiac sighs and lets himself be guided forward.

Cos brushes his mouth across Brainy's temple as he leans in, slides the leads into each jack slowly and firmly.

A small blue spark arcs between the lead and his thumb, and he fosters it, dragging his thumb down Brainy's cheekbone, across his circuits and along his bottom lip. Brainy's eyes are half closed, and the blue spark echoes in them, making his fingers on Cos's hip twitch.

"Is he watching?" Cos breathes and Brainy laughs, dark and low.

"Still bent, Rokk?"

"Bent." Cos sets his teeth against the termination point of one of the circuits in Brainy's cheek and breathes, sending little magnetic shockwaves through him, picking out all of Brainy's wired nerves and plucking them, hard. Brainiac groans. "I would have thought you'd call it prurient, or concupiscent."

"Why mince words." Brainy slides his hand up the curve of Cos's waist, around the small of his back, pressing the flats of his bare fingers against Cos's spine, completing the circuit and sending the tiny, plucking shocks back into Cos's system.

"So if I'm bent, Dox," Cos slides his teeth down to Brainy's jaw and bites, hard, the way Brainiac likes everything. "What does that make you?"

Brainy chuckles, "I've told you, we don't distinguish on Colu," and slides his fingers into the seam of Cos's costume at the waist, sliding his fingers against bare skin.

"Fuck," Cos whispers, and his magnetism spikes, making Brainy grit his teeth. 

"Watch it," he snaps, but he's breathing hard, the needle of magnetism wreaking momentary havok with his own now-hardwired neural system. 

"As I recall, you used to like that."

"Past tense being the operative here," Brainy says dryly.

Cos smirks. "I don't think so." He slides his mouth onto Brainy's digging his fingers into his skull just under the ports, and when Brainy grunts, letting Cos's tongue inside, Cos grins because he's _won_.

He pulls away and pulls Brainy's top from his belt, shoving it up his chest, bending Brainy back so he can lick at the padding of muscle over his ribs, bite at the edge of his ribcage. 

Brainy slides his hands into Cos's hair and pushes. Cos chuckles, sucks a kiss onto his twitching belly and looks up, lifting an eyebrow and tugging Brainy's head back by his wires.

"Fucker," Brainy gasps, and Cos laughs, hooking his hands into the waistband of Brainy's pants.

"You've been here too long, Querl."

"Don't," Brainy says sharply, and fists his hands against Cos's skull.

"Sorry." And Cos is. Sorry. He laps into Brainy's navel, a shallow little dip that, Cos remembers Brainy telling him, through disuse evolved into nothing more than a beauty mark of sorts. It does make Brainy squirm, and for Cos, that's use enough.

He drags Brainy's trousers down, yanking them to his knees, and Brainy hisses, tugs at Cos's hair, when his prick spills out, half-hard and flushed. "Tell me," Cos says, breathing on the head of it, framing his hands against Brainy's smooth, hot public bone.

"You want pillow talk?" Brainy says breathlessly.

"No." Cos fists a hard hand around the base of Brainy's prick. "I want an answer."

Brainy laughs, a tinge of hysteria. "This isn't your game, Cos."

"We'll see whose game it is." He looks up, into Brainy's hooded face, and smiles. "I hope he likes to watch." He takes Brainy all the way into his mouth, sliding forward until his lips touch his fist, and Brainy swells fast in his mouth, chokes and gasps, shoving forward so he bumps the back of Cos's throat. 

"You're not, ah, seeing the bigger picture, Rokk." Brainy jerks and shudders, gripping the console behind him so hard his green knuckles go pale. "You never could."

Cos pulls off him, and his mouth is swollen and wet. "You're wrong."

Brainy's face is severe, shining with sweat. "I'm never wrong."

Cos pulls him in long, hard strokes, looking up into his face. "Tell me."

"Shut up." Brainy squeezes his eyes shut, his brow is furrowed in concentration. 

Cos licks the head, bites at it as he pulls, and uses magnetism to tug Brainy's head all the way back, so Cos can only see the point of his chin, the curve of his throat.

"Are you sure?" Cos gasps, jerking Brainy so his dick bumps Cos's lower lip, so his breath fogs wetly over both his dick and Cos's hand.

"Just--" Brainy jerks, can't move his head, can't move his hips. "Just--"

"C'mon," Cos whispers, and he slides his other hand up, gathers the sweat from behind Brainy's balls and _pushes_ at his asshole, and Brainy-- Brainy--

Brainy doesn't make a sound, sucks in a pained breath, jerks and flops in Cos's grasp, and then he's coming, thick and clear and sugary-bitter, the way he smells only stronger. 

Cos stands, gathering Brainy into his arms and turning him slowly, pushing his malleable body over the console.

"What--"

"I asked you. And this _is_ my game."

Brainy's laugh turns into a keen when Cos's slicked up fingers enter him too quickly. Cos feels how tight he is, how hot and dry and he can't help the sneer he tries to hide in Brainy's shoulder. "Maybe not as _bent_ as I am after all."

"Too narrow-minded," Brainy struggles to relax, to breathe, "Not nearly as many things as you'd like can be assigned a label, least of all--" He whines and snaps for air when another finger enters him, and Cos twists them sharply. Brainy puts his head back against Cos's. "Least of all the Legion."

"You're too idealistic." Cos feels that same wash of anger he felt when he first came down here, and he shoves his own pants down, pulls his fingers free from Brainy and fists the rest of his spunk around his own prick. He feels out of control, powerful, Brainy's always been able to bring him down. He lines up and pushes, slowly. "Too soft."

Brainy sobs out a laugh, twisting his head away from Cos's, reaching back to clutch at Cos, his neat nails skittering over flesh and costume. "Subtle is not the same thing ahh!" Cos breaches him, holds still with the head of his dick just inside. 

"Soft," Cos whispers again, kisses the back of Brainy's neck, licks away the tang of sweat. 

"Nn-not the same. You don't know what you want and you're--"

Cos shoves in and Brainy does shout now, his body bowing back, drawn tight. Cos threads his fingers through the wires trailing down Brainy's back. "I know what I want. I'm the goddamn leader of this team."

Brainy sighs, his breath hitching and raspy, and he turns his head, puts his lips to Cos's temple. "You have no idea. And you're going to bring us all down with you."

"You're." Cos moves in him steadily, sliding a hand around his throat, still tangled in his wires. "Wrong."

He can feel Brainy's smile against his temple. "I'm never wrong."

Cos isn't ready, he's just suddenly there, at the edge, and Brainy is reaching back, sliding a hand through his hair and cupping his skull, slamming his hips back, his ass squeezing around his prick and "A little, a little--" 

He shouts when he comes, crushing his hand around Brainy's neck, sparks sizzling over their skin, and Brainy keens and judders, mouthing numbers and symbols against Cos's cheek.

Cos slumps forward, breathing hard, and Brainy gasps for air when his hand slides away, coughing, his legs giving way, almost sending them both to the floor, but Cos holds him up, one hand against his chest, one against his belly.

Brainy hisses when Cos slides out. "I have to get back," Cos mumbles against his neck. 

"So go."

Cos lets him go and he catches himself on the edge of the console, dragging his trousers back up and levering himself carefully back into his chair.

"Dox."

Brainy looks up, and Cos is tucking his shirt back into his pants, his hair tousled, his face flushed. "I hope this isn't going to be one of those, let's not tell anyone things, because one look at you--"

Cos snorts. "I just wanted to make sure we understand each other."

Brainy smirks. "We always have, haven't we, Rokk?"

Cos doesn't smile. "Remember it."

"Yes, oh fearless leader." Brainy shakes his head, pulls his gloves on and turns back to his console.

Cos knows he's been dismissed.

*

"Querl."

Brainiac clicks the comm line open and the video flashes on. "Did you get all that?"

Lyle is frowning, and he looks half-phased, like he can't decide whether to stay or go. "I didn't believe you."

"The sign of true intellect." Brainiac shifts and winces.

"Do you need me?" Poor Lyle's sweet, young face is suddenly creased. Brainiac remembers another boy just like him, years ago.

"I'm fine. And phase solid, Lyle, I'm sure Cos is on his way to check on you."

"When should I round up the others?"

"Soon."

Lyle touches the screen with his fingertips. "Thank you, Querl."

Brainiac smiles. "As long as we understand each other."

*

End


End file.
